Harry Potter: And the Walk in the Grounds
by ClikC
Summary: The missing ending to Chapter 24 of the Half Blood Prince.


The creature in his chest roaring with triumph, Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had the time - they might discuss the match.

Harry pushed the portrait of the fat lady open and followed Ginny though, once the other-side Harry allowed the picture to swing close. "Have fun" murmured the Fat Lady.

Ginny was blushing spectacularly, Harry looked at her, she wasn't really looking at him, but stepped hesitantly forward and slipped her arm around his. Together they set off along the corridor in a slightly awkward silence. Harry could feel the heat rising up his neck and knew it must be showing on his face now too, he stole a glance at Ginny she was smiling. She had a beautiful smile he thought, he couldn't believe his luck, and was somewhat in awe of his own daring.

Harry lead ginny through the tapestry hiding the short cut to the forth floor. Once walking along the forth floor corridor toward the grand staircase, Harry whispered "Probably best we're not caught going outside by Filch or Snape... Erm... Depending how long we might be outside for." Harry felt his face grow hotter.

Ginny giggled, and Harry stopped causing her to wheel around slightly and face him. Harry slipped his hands to her sides and Ginny looked up, their eyes meeting. They stared at each other for a moment, before Ginny said breathlessly, "I know a place down near the lake, we could go there if you like?".

Harry nodded and Ginny took the lead guiding him down the marble staircase and cross the entrance hall towards the great oak doors leading outside to the grounds. He glanced side ways into the great hall, it was almost completely deserted, only a few students had gone for lunch, most would be attending the evening meal, and after the breakfast and the excitement of the quidditch cup final not many students we're hungry.

Ginny lead Harry through the oak front doors and out into the late may sunshine. Here and there a few students we're scattered about the grounds, Harry hoped wherever Ginny was taking them it would be secluded, and quite. He didn't want to be overheard, and he hoped they wouldn't be gawked at by the rest of the school. Although Harry through, the whole of the Gryffindor common room had just seen them snogging, it was bound to be everywhere soon. 'Them' he thought, he dared a hope. He would have to ask Ginny, just to be certain with himself.

Ginny was guiding him gently around the lake, towards a bank where a tangle of shrubs offered to shield them from the view of onlookers. Harry hadn't been concentrating on where he was going, he realized that this was where he had come to grieve over Sirius not even a year ago. Something of this realization must have shown on his face, because Ginny's words we're softly spoken.

"What's wrong Harry?" She was holding his hand in both of hers and stood in front facing up at him. She had an ever so slightly worried expression on her face, and something in her bright brown eyes lingered in the corners.

"I - I came here last year" he said hesitantly, "A - after... After Sirius" he finished lamely gazing at the floor. He looked up at her, a pained look crossed Ginny's beautiful features and then he recognized what he saw in the corners of her eyes, fear. 'But fear of what?' Harry thought.

"Oh Harry" She said, "I - I didn't know. I'm sorry." She sounded it too, She let her hands slide from his, but he reached forward and caught both of her own in each of his, catching her brown eyes with his own green ones as he did so.

"No Ginny, I'm sorry, you weren't to know... No one knew, It's why I liked it here. It's peaceful. I'm spoiling the moment and I'm sorry." He said, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs and gazing into her eyes willing her to know he meant every word.

"We could go a little further around the lake if you like? Find somewhere else?" She asked softly, hesitantly. "Here is fine, your here, anywhere with you is fine." Harry whispered back, he smiled and Ginny smiled back and nodded, she understood.

Ginny lent forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and up his back, Harry reciprocated his arms encircling her and one hand traveling up into her hair as Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"I never gave you a hug after last year." she murmured into his chest.

"I don't think we ever hugged properly before, in fact now I think about it, our first real hug was less than ten minutes ago..." Harry replied simply he was smiling.

"First quidditch match of the season, though... It was a very short one." She replied.

Ginny stepped back, her left arm sliding down his right and finding his hand her right tucking some of her red mane behind her ear, looking out over the lake.

"I can't believe you kissed me, in - in-front of everyone in the common room." Ginny said breathlessly again, Harry to could see the colour rising in her face again.

"Neither can I!" Harry replied, running his left hand through his untidy black hair, and feeling the blood rushing to his face again too.

"Hermione is going to be insufferable" giggled Ginny smiling up at him. "She's been giving me funny looks for like the last month." Harry laughed nervously, "Yeah, she's been doing that to me too." Harry was sure his face was burning as bright as the sun over the mountains around Hogwarts.

"H - how long?" Ginny asked simply gazing up at him, she had that nervous look again, and that slight touch of fear.

"I'm not really sure." Harry replied, nervously running his hand through his hair again. "It didn't really just turn up. It's like, it's like it's been growing inside for a while." He looked down at her, realizing he owed her a better explanation.

"There was a potion in Slughorns class the first week of term. Amortentia, I think it's called." Had said. "The love potion?" Ginny asked, then adding "Hermione mentioned it".

"Err... Yeah, that." Said Harry, wrong footed and feeling yet more heat from his own face as he added, "I - I smell your hair in it." Harry added. "I think thats when it hit me."

'I must be bloody well scarlet by now' Harry thought. Ginny had blushed spectacularly at his words but was beaming up at him.

"How about you?" Harry asked after a short pause of gazing at each other. "Oh!" said Ginny, her eyes twinkled mischievously, "About ten minutes ago I should think." She said, the corners of her mouth twitching, before they both started laughing.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I really like you." Harry whispered softly, she was moving towards him. Or was was he moving toward her? the thought slipped from Harry's mind, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Ginny was close, Harry was gazing at her drinking in the look of her. Her fiery red mane of hair, her bright brown eyes half closed, almost hidden behind beautiful long lashes, her scent was intoxicating. His eyes traveled down, looking at the freckles covering the bridge of her perfect small nose, down to her small lips, they we're glistening with moisture, ever so slightly parted, ever so inviting.

"Yes." she whispered, quieter than the breeze through the bulrushes.

And then they we're kissing again, and time seamed to stop, as there lips and tongues intertwined and caressed each others in a soft dance. Harry had no idea how long they kissed, but when they parted he realized they we're both laid on the cool grass of the bank, hidden from view, and he'd just had they very best kiss he had ever had.

Harry was laid on his back, one arm under his head, the other was wrapped around Ginny, stroking her hair and back. Ginny was laid in his arms, one hand under his shoulder, her other hand and her head laid on his chest, and one leg slid and hooked over one of his own.

Their breathing was soft and gentle, and Harry felt content with Ginny in his arms.

He grinned to himself, and thought happily 'Ginny Weasley is my Girlfriend'.


End file.
